


Ready, Aim, Fire

by ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Blood, Broken nose, Dungeon and Dragons - Freeform, Original Character(s), Trans Winn Schott, Transman Winn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair/pseuds/ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair
Summary: Winn Schott has always gotten ready for his day while listening to music.  When he was at CatCo, it got him pumped for his day.  Now that he works for the DEO, he can't break his habit of listening to music. One day, it fucks him over in a way he hadn't been expecting.





	Ready, Aim, Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend Declan (Supertworld on Tumblr) ended up linking me in a twitter post to QueerCapWriting (On both Tumblr and AO3 - their work is fucking awesome) and when I fell and hurt my nose (Pretty sure I may have broken it but totally not going to the doctor after all my idiotic accidents around the house). My cat, Catie, actually did trip me and I was listening to Ready, Aim, Fire from Imagine Dragons while I was tripped. This song is amazing. 
> 
> But I had a bloody nose for like 10 minutes and it was insane. I’ve got a bit of a black eye but I’m okay. It helps that I have pain medication due to my EDS. But yeah, Catie is rude as Hell. 
> 
> Dec, buddy, this is for you!

Winn yawned as he rolled out of bed, phone in hand while he came into a standing position.  He let out a long groan as his back popped in several places before he blew out a content sigh.  Winn stood there for a moment, fighting another yawn as he scrolled down the most recent messages in his Discord group. They were mostly chatting about their plans to do a D&D meet-up, but unfortunately with his late hours at the DEO and then with his night-time adventures with James, he didn’t have time. 

He was getting ready to type a message, asking if they could change the time for this week, when his buddy, Dec, sent a message.

**_NapsRMyBitch_ **

**_@HitMeWithYourBestSchott Winn dude, you in? This Saturday, 9AM, my place, BYOS_ **

Pausing to think, Winn smiled when he realized that he did, in fact, have this weekend off.  He’d have to leave around 4 to go to Kara’s place for a movie night, but he would be able to spend time with his friends for the first time in close to a month.  A big grin spread across his face as he walked to his closet, typing out a message and sending it.

**_HitMeWithYourBestSchott_ **

**_Uhh, you know it! As long as you people stop poaching my goddamn snacks.  I’ll be there 1/2hr early to set up w/ you?_ **

Winn, in the heat of the moment, turned on pandora and quickly picked out clothes for the day. He grabbed his binder before heading to the bathroom, sliding around on his socks on the hardwood floor in his excitement.  The song ‘Ready Aim Fire’ by Imagine Dragons came on, sending his pumped up energy to a higher level. 

“ _With our back to the wall, The Darkness will fall,_

_Never quite thought we could lose it all,_

_Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire_ ,” he sang passionately, his voice cracking slightly.  He slid on the floor again, the song continuing without his singing as he entered the bathroom.  He turned on the water in the sink and brushed his teeth, looking into the mirror and finding his hair absolutely insane.  Winn brushed his teeth as the song bustled and his phone buzzed occasionally. 

He quickly dressed, almost getting himself stuck in the binder, and then fixed his hair, setting the song on repeat. 

Winn quickly shot out of the room again, sliding on his socks in the hallway as he made his way back to his room for his shoes.

“ _Off in the distance, there is resistance,_

_Bubbling up and festering,_

_Hey Mr. Motion, make me a potion_

_Shake it all up with_ – Shit!”

Winn watched as his cat, Chester, darted out from the laundry room and in front of him.  He rushed to try and change his position, taking a step and twisting around.  He found himself face-first into the wall, pain exploding across his face and localizing around his nose.

* * *

 

Winn held an ice pack against his nose, sitting back against his chair.  Alex, perched on the counter next to his computer. 

“How did you break your nose again?”

Winn could only hold the ice against his nose and give her a withering glare, seeming thoroughly embarrassed with his one black eye and swollen, painful-looking nose.  God, he would never live this down.


End file.
